User blog:Diggersstory/The Naked Truth
A small population still hide their thoughts, feeling and true self to the world. Not Calvin! Can you imagine what the authorities could do with Calvin's social media sites? Susie: "Our class voted Calvin's Selfiebook page the most likely to be seen on headline news some day." How would Calvin feel/thing about all those multitudes of exterior/interior cams/sats capturing our every move 24/7 walking, eating driving, shopping and taking a poop? Hobbes: "What are you doing? Calvin: "I'm always make ugly faces at the security cams. Hobbes: Really? Calvin: Yeah, they tick me off. I never signed one model release or received any money for my good looks!" Let's not forget how smart phones and TVs won' shut off and are being sat monitored and data mined until Doomsday. Calvin: "Hobbes, did you know my purpose in life is to be a hero." Hobbes "No I didn't know that and I don't want you know." Calvin: "When Mom and Dad get me my own smart phone I will save the world because smart phones are really dumb. They can't be turn off!" Hobbes: "OK I'll ask. Tell me 24/7 Calvin how will you save the world?" Calvin: "I have enough useless information to suck up all the bandwith and memory banks and that'll make me a global superhero!" Hobbes: Nope...never will work they'll only put you on their "NO CALL" list. Next!" Did I mention the creepy body invaders of the TSA kind at airports are capturing naked body parts and feeling us up? Hey there Calvin... you can NOW YOU CAN WEAR YOUR ROCKETSHIP UNDIES and be seen! Calvin's Mom & Dad looking out the window at Calvin and Susie comparing their bodies. Mom: It's time to have that "Birds & Bees" talk with Calvin Dad: OK I'll schedule a flight this week What could Bill W come up with the Homeland Security data mining 24/7?. Calvin standing on top of a boulder with a painted USA map on it. Calvin: "I have a hammer! I can put anything together! I can knock things apart! I can alter our environment at will and get any thing I want from it! Ah, it's great to be in power and male!" Did Calvin ever hide his true feelings and thoughts or was he too young to know any better? Calvin: "I keep forgetting that rules are only for the little nice people." Many things have changed since Bill Watterson, Calvin and Hobbes scurried into the sunset. Wouldn't it be great if we could crawl into Watterson's character's mind space and come up with like minded quotes on today's events? Can you imagine and come up with a Selfie page for Calvin and/or Hobbes? "Hobbes: "What's this look with your latest selfie post?" Calvin: "I'm looking cool." Hobbes: "You look more like you're bored." Calvin: "The internet bores you when you're cool.". Come up with your own fan art/strip/cartoon and quote with something in the news/media that inspires FAN quote/art/comic strip/cartoon and post it here. Category:Blog posts Category:Calvin Category:Fun Category:Play Category:Quotes Category:2014 Category:Art Category:Comic strips Category:Diggersstory